


Alone

by elyneri



Series: Nature Calls [5]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyneri/pseuds/elyneri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An one shot that follow Beth's prescriptive right after the “oh” scene in the kitchen and how she got out of the house in Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

It took Beth a few seconds to realize that Daryl had left without his crossbow. Her brain was still trying to process everything that just happened into something coherent, like words. A second later, she got up and headed towards the crossbow when she heard Daryl shout. "Beth!" She quickly grabbed the crossbow as the sounds of walkers echoed through down the hallway. Beth was almost the end of the hallway when Daryl called her name again, "Beth!"

When Beth saw Daryl with his back against the door, trying to hold the group of walkers from entering the house, her heart started to race. She tossed Daryl his crossbow. "Run!" he shouted at her, but Beth didn't move a muscle. "Run!" this time he waved his arm as well. But Beth didn't want to leave Daryl. Not there. Not with a bunch of walkers behind him. Daryl could see that Beth wasn't going to leave until he was away from the door. He gave up on telling her to run.

As soon as Daryl was moving away from the door and heading towards her, Beth turned around and ran ahead of Daryl down the hall. She didn't turn around to see if Daryl was following her. He always did. But not this time. Beth heard his voice coming down the hallway, away from her, "Beth pry open a window! Get your shit!"

Beth turned around, backing down the hall towards the kitchen, afraid of leaving Daryl behind. "I-I'm not gonna leave you!" She shouted back.

"Get out!" Daryl's voice was moving further away from her as he led the walkers away. "Go up the road, I'll meet you there!" Beth still hesitated. She didn't want to leave Daryl. Didn't want to leave him alone. By now, Daryl knew Beth well enough that she wouldn't leave him easily, and trying one last time to get her to leave, he shouted, "Go!" before turning his full attention to the walkers behind him.

Beth only hesitated for one second before turning around and heading back to the kitchen. With her ankle injured, Beth knew she would only be a hindrance to Daryl if she tried to help him. He wouldn't focus on keeping himself safe, but on keeping her alive.

Beth shut the door behind her as she entered the kitchen. She shoved the diet coke, pigs feet, peanut butter, jelly, can of green beans, their white trash brunch, off the table. Beth quickly opened the only window in the kitchen before pushing the table against it. Sitting on top of the table, Beth held onto the edge of it as she pulled her knees back. Using both feet, Beth kicked as hard as she could at the wooden boards nailed against the window. Pain shot up her left leg when she made contact. Tears welled up in Beth's eyes, but she ignored the pain as she continued to kick until the wooden boards came off.

When the opening was large enough for her to fit through, Beth looked out the window to make sure there were no walkers lurking near the window. None of the walkers had made it over her side of the house yet. Beth slide out the window, dragging her bag behind her.

Hobbling as fast she could, Beth headed towards the road. She kept looking over her shoulders, looking for Daryl. The closer she got to the road and further away she got from the walkers, the more she focused on trying to find Daryl. He  _had_  to be alright. Beth couldn't imagine being alone out there without Daryl. Not anymore.

As Beth turned away from the road and towards the house, she tripped on a rock on the ground. Beth lost her balance. Her bag went flying out of her hand as she fell backwards. When her head hit the ground, her vision went white, a sharp pain on the back of her head, then she lost consciousness.


End file.
